Say, I Love You
by Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han
Summary: Ichigo ditinju oleh seseorang yang sangat dikenal Hitsugaya. Kata-katanya membuat Hitsugaya marah pada Ichigo. Chapter 4. Shonen-ai. Tidak suka tidak usah baca! Maaf telat update
1. Chapter 1

**Say, I Love You © Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: ****Romance,** Drama**, Friendship, **Hurt/Comfort**, Family**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: IchiHitsu**

**Warning: OOC, ****missing typo, Shonen-ai, AU, aneh dll**

.

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari dari ufuk timur menyinari kamar cowok mungil yang sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menuju jendela kamarnya yang hanya terbuka seperempatnya saja, lalu membukanya. Ia menghirup udara segar. Angin yang berhembus perlahan-lahan, mampu membuat rambut si cowok mungil melambai-lambai dengan penuh pesona. Pemuda bernama lengkap Hitsugaya Toushirou ini bersekolah di SMA Karakura, kelas 10. Masa-masa MOS sudah dilewatinya sejak seminggu yang lalu, jadi sudah mulai pembelajaran.<p>

Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mengambil handuk untuk mandi tentunya. Yaiyalah masa mau _nyangkul_ di situ. Setelah selesai, ia menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan walau hanya segelas teh hangat dan roti selai isi strawberry.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tinggal sendirian. Ada orang tuanya, walaupun sudah meninggal dunia lima tahun lalu, kemudian ada kakaknya yang bernama Hyourinmaru. Tapi dia tidak ada di rumah, karena bekerja di suatu perusahaan printer di Tokyo. Dia selalu mengirimkan uang kepada adiknya untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan juga dia pulangnya hanya sekali dalam sebulan. Hitsugaya yang tidak mau terlalu menyusahkan kakaknya, bekerja di sebuah Café yang bernama Café Shirouchi dengan pemilik Café yang berwajah rubah dan setiap hari selalu tersenyum –menakutkan–. Namanya adalah Gin Ichimaru.

Tapi entah mengapa, Café itu selalu ramai didatangi pengunjung. Mungkin karena pelayan di sana cowoknya keren-keren dan ceweknya juga manis-manis seperti gula yang dimakan semut. Oh iya, Gin adalah sahabatnya Hitsugaya, meski umur Gin lebih tua dibanding Hitsugaya sekitar enam tahun. Maka dari itu, Hitsugaya melamar pekerjaan di situ, tapi Gin hanya memperbolehkan Hitsugaya bekerja di Cafénya cuma hari sabtu dan minggu saja. Katanya sih, Hitsugaya harus fokus dipelajaran.

Gin sudah menganggap Hitsugaya seperti adiknya sendiri, begitu juga Hitsugaya. "Semoga hari ini menyenangkan," guman Hitsugaya yang sudah berada di luar rumahnya. Menuju ke sekolahan.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Hitsugaya," sapa seseorang di belakangnya. Hitsugaya reflek berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, ternyata Kusaka-_senpai_._ Ohayou_," balas Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita berangkat bersama," ajak Kusaka. Dia adalah kakak kelas Hitsugaya, juga sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Orangnya baik, menyenangkan, murah senyum juga pandai. "Bagaimana, Hitsugaya?" tanya Kusaka tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Kusaka-_senpai_?"

Kusaka memperhatikan Hitsugaya dari atas sampai bawah sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya. "Kau masih tampak pendek. Seharusnya kau minum susu lebih banyak."

Persimpangan muncul didahi Hitsugaya. "APA…!" pekik Hitsugaya sambil mengejar Kusaka yang sudah melarikan diri. Takut kena hukuman dari Hitsugaya.

Sesampainya di koridor sekolah, Hitsugaya dan Kusaka berpisah. Menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

Grekk

Pintu kelas 11-B terbuka dan munculah kepala Kusaka. Ia pun masuk ke dalam. "YO! Kusaka!" panggil Keigo. "_Ohayou_, kawan!" sapanya.

Kusaka hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ketua OSIS belum datang ya?" tanya Kusaka pada Keigo.

Keigo celingukkan. "Kelihatannya sih belum. Pasti terlambat lagi deh tuh '_strawberry_' kita."

Jduakk

"ADAWW~! SAKIT~!" rintih Keigo sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena jitakkan dari seseorang yang rupanya adalah sang Ketua OSIS. Diluar dugaan, ternyata dia sudah datang dari tadi.

"Kubunuh kau jika memanggilku dengan sebutan yang tadi lagi," ancamnya kepada Keigo yang sepertinya tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda," gerutu Keigo. Kusaka yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku pelajaran yang ia pegang.

"Istirahat nanti datang ke atap sekolah. Aku punya urusan denganmu, Kusaka," ujar seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya Kusaka.

Kusaka menjawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku. "Kelihatannya penting sekali ya, Ketua OSIS, sampai-sampai kau memanggil namaku." yah, Ketua OSIS memang jar–ralat, sangat jarang memanggil nama seseorang jika ada sesuatu yang sepertinya penting dan juga orang yang ia percayai maupun yang ia sukai.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ketua OSIS dan Kusaka pergi ke atap sekolah seperti yang sudah dijanjikan. "Jadi, ada urusan apa, Ketua?" tanya Kusaka setelah sampai di tempat.

Orang yang ditanya Kusaka itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau rumahku jauh dari sekolah. Makanya, aku ingin menyewa rumah di sekitar tempat tinggalmu yang berdekatan dengan sekolah ini," jelasnya. "Kau mau 'kan membantuku?"

"Memangnya untuk apa kau pindah?" tanya balik Kusaka sinis. "Ingin bertobat agar tidak terlambat masuk sekolah kah?"

Dia menutup matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. "Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu juga dan..." ia berhenti sejenak. Lalu, membuka matanya. "... Ingin melupakan 'dia' juga," lanjutnya.

"Dia?" Kusaka bingung dengan orang yang dimaksud sang Ketua OSIS tadi, tapi segera dilupakannya hal itu. Ketua OSIS memang orang yang sangat tertutup bahkan dengan keluarganya saja ia tertutup apalagi dengan teman-temannya. "Ya sudahlah. Aku akan membantumu mencarikan rumah... Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Kusaka.

.

.

.

Saatnya pulang sekolah. Murid-murid SMA Karakura berhamburan keluar sekolah, tak lupa Hitsugaya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri bahu jalan untuk pergi ke tempatnya bekerja, soalnya ini hari sabtu.

Klining

"Selamat datang, Shiro-_chan_!" seru seorang cewek bercepol.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SHIRO-_CHAN_!" amuk Hitsugaya tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu. Hinamori cekikikan, lalu melanjutkan mengelap meja kaca yang ada di depannya.

"Hitsugaya-_han_~!" sesosok pria jangkung dengan wajah rubahnya merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Hitsugaya.

Si Hitsugaya sih tidak apa-apa kalau dipeluk oleh Gin, daripada dengan Rangiku, sang pelanggan tetap di sana. Mungkin Rangiku betah di sana, karena ada 'benda' yang enak untuk dipeluk.

"Ichimaru-_san_, lepaskan pelukanmu," ucap Hitsugaya. Gin melepaskan pelukannnya. Dan menatap Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-_han_, sudah kubilang 'kan untuk tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_san_'!" protes Gin.

"Tapi…"

Gin memotong perkataan Hitsugaya dengan cepat. "Kalau kau protes, kau tidak akan bekerja!" ancam Gin bercanda. Hitsugaya cemberut.

"Iya, baiklah, Ichimaru-_**nii**_," ujar Hitsugaya dengan penekanan pada kata '_nii_'. Gin mengacak-ngacak rambut Hitsugaya.

"Nah, begitu." Hitsugaya lalu pergi ke kamar ganti. "Hitsugaya-_han_, tolong cepat sedikit! Kita sudah kedatangan tamu!" seru Gin.

"Iya!" sahut Hitsugaya di dalam kamar ganti.

.

.

.

Warna jingga menyebar di langit-langit Kota Karakura, menandakan bahwa hari sudah sore. Café Shirouchi belum tutup, masih banyak pelanggan yang berdatangan. Pelayan di sana sungguh sibuk hari ini. Tapi ada juga keributan di Café itu. Gin memaksa Hitsugaya untuk pulang ke rumah, bukan karena dia memecahkan mesin kasir, tapi karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Gin khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hitsugaya, karena akhir-akhir ini kejahatan semakin meningkat di Kota Karakura.

"Kau harus pulang sekarang, Hitsugaya-_han_!" perintah Gin. Hitsugaya yang sedang asik mengelap kaca, menoleh.

"Besok 'kan hari minggu, Ichimaru. Jadi pulang malam 'kan tidak apa-apa." Hitsugaya protes. Mumpung dia lagi _mood _bekerja, meskipun dia selalu dalam keadaan _mood _yang baik.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus pulang sekarang, soalnya aku sedang tidak bawa kendaraan, Hitsugaya-_han_!" Gin agak membentak, tapi niatnya baik kok. Gin memang selalu mengantar Hitsugaya sehabis pulang kerja dari Cafénya. Hitsugaya sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi karena dipaksa, ia akhirnya mau.

"Aku 'kan tidak ingin kau antar, Ichimaru!"

"Kau ini…!" Gin mulai geram. Dengan gerakan cepat, Gin menarik kerah baju belakang Hitsugaya dan menariknya keluar. Hitsugaya berusaha untuk melepas cengkraman Gin, tapi sia-sia saja. Bahkan Rangiku dan Hinamori pun ikut membantu Gin menyeret Hitsugaya.

"Pulang sekarang atau kau tidak bekerja di sini lagi, Hitsugaya-_han_!" ancam Gin.

Hitsugaya ingin sekali melempar cairan pembersih kaca ke wajah rubah Gin. Kalau saja tidak segera diambil Ggio, mungkin benda itu sudah almarhum kena wajah Gin. "Ggio, kenapa diambil?" tanya Hitsugaya marah.

"Mau aku pakai," jawab Ggio sambil terus berjalan ke Café tanpa menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Kasian…" guman Gin lirih sambil menahan tawanya. Alis kanan Hitsugaya naik-turun.

"Mau _ngajakin_ berantem ya!" tantang Hitsugaya.

"Siapa takut!" balas Gin

Tap. Tap. Klontang. Tap. Tap. Klontang.

Suara derap kaki seseorang sambil sesekali menendang kaleng kosong sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. "Kenapa sih dengan Ichimaru itu…" kesal cowok mungil itu. "… 'Kan sudah kubilang aku akan baik-baik saja. Kenapa dia tetap tidak perca-" Hitsugaya bungkam seketika, karena di depannya sudah berdiri dua orang preman yang menatap tajam padanya.

Hitsugaya terkesiap. Ia ingin berlari, tapi entah mengapa kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Preman berambut coklat dengan model rambut seperti _Superman_, lebih dulu sampai dihadapan Hitsugaya. Senyuman licik terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Hitsugaya semakin ketakutan, sampai-sampai ia menahan nafasnya. Ia menyeringai penuh nafsu pada Hitsugaya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hitsugaya gemetar.

Preman itu menatap Hitsugaya dari atas ke bawah. "Kau… ternyata manis juga," ucapnya. Tangan kanannya terulur ke atas, meraih pipi Hitsugaya. Tapi tangannya dengan cepat ditepis oleh Hitsugaya.

"Aizen-_Sama_!" preman yang satunya lagi akhirnya mulai bicara. "Biar saya saja yang…"

Aizen memotong perkataannya. "Tidak usah, Kaien. Dia mangsaku. Dia milikku."

Hitsugaya terperanjat mendengar perkataan tadi. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Aizen yang mengetahui itu, melangkah maju, mendekatkan dirinya ke pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya memberanikan diri untuk melawannya.

"Minggirlah! Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" elak Hitsugaya, dia melayangkan tinju ke arah Aizen, tapi Aizen segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai lebih lebar. Hitsugaya tercekat. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Aizen menarik Hitsugaya ke dalam pelukannya, sehingga posisi mereka adalah Aizen memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang.

'_APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN? KAMI-SAMA TOLONG AKU!_'

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu di rumah Kusaka.

"Sebentar," sahut Kusaka dari dalam rumah. Cklek. Pintu itu terbuka. "Ah, ternyata kau. Ayo, masuk."

Orang yang dipersilahkan masuk Kusaka tadi duduk di samping Kusaka. "Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan rumah yang cocok untuk tempat tinggalmu di sini?" tanya Kusaka.

"Belum," jawab orang itu dengan nada datar, singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Apa aku bisa tinggal dirumah untuk sementara waktu? Sampai aku mendapatkan rumah di sini."

Kusaka berfikir sejenak. "Ya sudah. Kau boleh tinggal di sini dulu, **Ketua OSIS**," ucap Kusaka dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Orang yang ada di sampingnya itu, menatap Kusaka dengan tatapan dingin. Kusaka balik menatap orang itu dengan senyuman sinis.

.

.

.

"Hentikan!" seru Hitsugaya yang hampir dicium Aizen. "Hentikan. Aku mohon."

"Kenapa? Ini ba-AKH!" Hitsugaya tiba-tiba menggigit tangan Aizen. Otomatis pelukan Aizen juga merenggang, dan Hitsugaya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia berlari. Bahkan preman yang bernama Kaien tadi tidak mengetahui kalau Hitsugaya sudah melewatinya.

"KAIEN, KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, HAH!" murka Aizen.

Kaien gelagapan. "Ma-"

"CEPAT KEJAR DIA, DASAR BODOH!" Kaien langsung berlari mengejar Hitsugaya. Sedangkan, Hitsugaya juga berlari sekuat tenaga, walaupun sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, tapi ia tetap memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari menjauh dari preman itu.

'_Tinggal sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi!_'

Pertigaan jalan ada di depannya, ia langsung berbelok ke kiri. Kaien yang melihat Hitsugaya berbelok, mengikutinya. Akan tetapi, setelah dia berbelok, Hitsugaya sudah menghilang dibelokkan tersebut.

"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kehilangan dia sih!" geram Kaien dengan nafas masih tersenggal-senggal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju tangannya sendiri ke dinding yang ada di samping kirinya. "Aku pasti akan dibunuh oleh Aizen-_sama_!"

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Hitsugaya berlari masuk ke rumah.

Cklek. Dia membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Blamm. Ia menutup pintunya pun juga kasar dan hampir saja membuat dinding rumah itu retak.

Nafas Hitsugaya tersenggal-senggal. "Akhirnya…" Hitsugaya perlahan-lahan mundur, untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di belakangnya. "Aku bisa be-"

Bruk. Hitsugaya merasa ada keanehan saat ia duduk. Ia membeku di tempat. Dia seperti sedang dipangku seseorang. Bisa ia rasakan punggungnya seperti ada yang bergerak. Mengembang dan mengempis. Bahu Hitsugaya bergetar hebat, ia merasakan hembusan nafas dilehernya. Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Pelan-pelan, ia melirikkan matanya ke bawah. Ia tambah ketakutan kala kakinya… ADA EMPAT!

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" bisik seseorang pelan dan tepat ditelinga Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung menjerit histeris dan mencoba untuk pergi dari pangkuan orang itu, tapi orang yang memangku Hitsugaya tadi, malah menarik Hitsugaya dan menindihnya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

Jarak yang sangat dekat antara wajah Hitsugaya dengan orang misterius itu. Mata musim gugur yang dimiliki orang itu, menatap dingin Hitsugaya. "Sedang apa kau di sini, bocah pendek?" ulangnya. Hitsugaya yang mendengar ada kata 'Bocah pendek' mulai naik pitam.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, orang asing! Kenapa kau bisa ada dirumahku!" orang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Rumahmu? Kau bilang ini rumahmu? Lihat dulu sekelilingmu," ucapnya. Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya. Detik berikutnya ia terkejut. Benar, ini memang bukan rumahnya. Buktinya di meja dekat sofa itu tidak ada patung naga biru mini, hasil karya tangan dari dia dan kakaknya.

"A-aku salah masuk… rumah…" guman Hitsugaya sangat lirih. "Ka-kalau begitu ma-maaf telah membentakmu tadi." orang itu memandang Hitsugaya dengan tatapan kosong.

Hitsugaya yang dipandangi seperti itu, mulai agak kesal. Tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkan kekesalannya di depan orang itu, entah karena apa. Tidak berani mungkin. "Bisa-kah k-kau menyingkir dari-ku."

Bukannya malah menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi orang itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang semakin terdesak hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. '_Dia ini tuli ya? Disuruh menjauh malah mendekat! Baka…!_' jerit Hitsugaya dalam hatinya. "Kumohon… Menyingkirlah."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau." Hitsugaya menoleh langsung.

Cup

Mata Hitsugaya membulat total. Orang itu mencium bibir Hitsugaya dengan kasar. "Mmnhh... Mnnh," desah Hitsugaya tertahan. Orang itu menjilati bibir Hitsugaya, ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Hitsugaya tentu saja tidak mau, tapi setelah itu dia mengijinkan lidah orang itu masuk. Lidah orang bermain liar di dalam mulut Hitsugaya.

Dua setengah menit berlalu, tapi ciuman panas itu masih belum selesai dilaksanakan. Hitsugaya meminta melepaskan ciuman tersebut untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Syukurlah orang itu mengerti. Akhirnya dia melepas ciumannya. Muka Hitsugaya merah padam.

"Kau baru pertama ya?" tanya orang itu dengan nada datar.

Hari ini Hitsugaya benar-benar sial, sudah diusir dari Cafénya Gin, ditengah perjalanan dihadang preman-preman mesum, salah masuk rumah dan dicium seseorang lelaki yang tidak tau asal usulnya darimana. Kalau wanita sebenarnya sih dia tidak masalah, tapi dia hari ini dicium oleh COWOK! COWOK!. Kalau boleh jujur nih, ia awet-awetkan _first kiss_nya itu untuk orang yang benar-benar ia cintai sebenarnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, Hitsugaya menatap orang yang tengah menindihnya ini dengan tatapan sangat kesal.

"Baru pertama?" ulang orang itu lagi. Hitsugaya tidak langsung menjawabnya, tapi dia langsung mendorong bahu orang itu dengan kasar dan berlari menjauhi orang itu.

"Aku dat-eh! Uh, Hitsugaya!" seru Kusaka yang ditabrak Hitsugaya di depan pintu rumahnya. Hitsugaya tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kusaka, dia langsung melejit masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Kusaka mengernyitkan dahinya. '_Kenapa dia bisa ada di rumahku?_' pikir Kusaka.

Ia lalu menatap orang yang sedang duduk di sofa miliknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Ichigo?" tanya Kusaka.

"Hanya memberi ucapan '_Okaeri_' saja padanya," jawab orang yang bernama Ichigo tadi, dialah sang Ketua OSIS. Kusaka menyipitkan matanya, lalu menutup pintu dan pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan makan malam.

"Apa kau kenal dia?" tanya Ichigo sembari mengambil minuman dingin di lemari es-nya Kusaka.

"Ya, aku kenal. Dia adik kelas kita, namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou," jawab Kusaka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke plastik-plastik yang ada di atas meja makannya.

"Rumahnya?"

"Tepat di samping rumah ini. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia?" Kusaka berbalik tanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Ichigo ketus. Ia mengambil cemilan biskuit di meja makannya Kusaka, tapi sebelum sampai menyentuhnya, tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Kusaka.

"Itu punyaku! Jangan coba-coba mengambilnya apalagi memakannya!" peringat Kusaka sembari pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handphonenya. Setelah Kusaka menghilang dibalik pintu, Ichigo diam-diam mengambil cemilan milik Kusaka. Dasar…

.

.

.

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial sih! _KUSOOO_…!" umpat Hitsugaya yang sedang berada di kamar mandi. Cklek. Pintu kamar mandi Hitsugaya terbuka dan kepalanya menyembul keluar. "Manusia _orange_ itu tidak akan aku maafkan! Huh!"

Hitsugaya merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menutup mata kirinya dengan tangannya. Menelaah kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Hening.

"_NII-SAN_!" suara cempreng itu mengagetkan Hitsugaya. Sebuah boneka –robot– singa _orange_ ingin melompat ke dada Hitsugaya. "Aku meridukanmu~!"

Sebelum boneka itu sampai ke dada Hitsugaya, ia sudah mencekik boneka itu terlebih dahulu. "Jangan mengangguku, Kon!" seru Hitsugaya sambil melempar boneka yang bernama Kon tadi keluar jendela.

"_Nii-san_! Aku jatuh! Tolong aku!" histeris Kon.

"_URUSAI_!"

"Aduh!" rintih seorang rambut _orange_ sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena sesuatu dan ternyata benda itu adalah boneka milik Hitsugaya yang dilempar tadi.

Boneka singa itu juga merintih kesakitan kala punggungnya menancap di kepala Ichigo yang lancip, lalu terjatuh ke jalanan. "Hei, kau, rambutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih?" tanya Kon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap Kon heran. Boneka ini bisa bicara? Bagaimana caranya?. Pikir Ichigo. Kon yang mengerti raut wajah Ichigo yang kebingungan, menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku ini bukan boneka biasa. Aku adalah boneka yang sudah dimodivikasi oleh _Nii-san_ku yang _cute_ menjadi boneka yang bisa melakukan apa saja! Mungkin aku bisa dibilang robot, tapi dalam wujud boneka," jelas Kon. "Keren 'kan!" bangga Kon.

"Sama sekali tidak keren," komentar Ichigo, membuat Kon tersinggung.

"Apa katamu? Dasar durian sialan!"

"Siapa _'Nii-_san'mu itu?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak memperdulikan ejekan dari Kon tadi.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," jawab Kon. Ichigo lalu memperhatikan rumah yang ada di samping kanannya itu. "Egh? Mau kau apakan aku? Turunkan aku! Hei!" jerit Kon yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat Ichigo dengan kasar dan membawanya masuk ke rumah Hitsugaya.

Cklek

"Hei, turunkan aku, durian sialan!" jerit Kon sambil meronta-ronta. "Kau tidak boleh masuk ke rumah _Nii-san_ku, orang asing berkepala durian! Cepat keluar dan turunkan aku! Atau kalau kau tidak mau keluar sekarang juga, aku ak-"

Boneka singa itu seketika badannya menjadi lemas dan diam saja. Oh, Ichigo ternyata memencet tombol _off _di mulut (?) Kon. Ichigo lalu melempar boneka itu ke lantai. Ia berjalan menuju kamar seseorang. Membuka pintunya, kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Mata musim gugurnya melihat sesosok manusia berambut putih jabrik tengah duduk di meja belajar dengan tangan dan kepala yang menindih buku pelajaran. Terdengar dengkuran di kamar itu, walau tidak begitu keras.

"Dia tidur," guman Ichigo sembari berjalan ke arah cowok mungil itu. Menyingkirkan poni yang ada dimata kiri cowok tersebut. Dengan pelan-pelan, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dengan _bridal style_.

Hitsugaya yang merasa tubuhnya diangkat, menggeliat. Mencoba membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengendongnya. Mungkin itu kakaknya. Pikir Hitsugaya. Setelah sepenuhnya membuka matanya lebar-lebar, raut wajah Hitsugaya langsung berubah pucat.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han, mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1432 H. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.<p>

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p>

Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Say, I Love You © Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: ****Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Family**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: IchiHitsu**

**Warning: OOC, ****missing typo, Shonen-ai, AU, aneh dll**

.

Hari minggu di Kota Karakura biasanya orang-orang pada malas melakukan aktivitas, seperti author yang setiap hari minggu selalu saja di depan televisi buat nonton _anime_ tidak peduli sama teriakkan _imouto_ yang marah-marah, karena remotnya author rebut. Lupakan hal tadi. Mending sekarang ke rumahnya Hitsugaya, nontonin dia mandi *di bankai Hyourinmaru*.

"Haaahh~!" Hitsugaya menghela nafas untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya di atas meja makannya. Sesekali juga dia menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar entah frustasi atau banyak kutu dan ketombe dirambutnya. "Aku harap dia tidak benar-benar tinggal di sini. Oh, _Kami-sama_ tolong kabulkan doaku," pinta Hitsugaya kepada yang diatas sana, bukan dengan atap rumahnya.

Flashback

"KAU LAGI!" teriak Hitsugaya histeris sambil menatap horror orang yang sedang menggendongnya ini. "KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI, MANUSIA _ORANGE_?"

"TURUNKAN AKU…!" pekik Hitsugaya sangat keras hingga membuat telinga Ichigo tuli sementara. "JA-!"

Cup

Hitsugaya bungkam seketika. Dia dicium lagi oleh Ichigo, tapi hanya sekilas saja. Ichigo melakukannya, agar Hitsugaya tidak berteriak-teriak histeris lagi. "Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa di sini. Hanya mengantar bonekamu itu masuk kerumahmu saja," jelas Ichigo.

"Kalau hanya mengantar saja setelah itu keluar, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku segala?" tanya Hitsugaya sedikit membentak.

"Aku kira aku belum tidur," jawab Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku belum tidur?"

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan senyuman mesum sambil menurunkan Hitsugaya ke kasur. "Kalau kau belum tidur, aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu sebentar."

Perkataan Ichigo tadi membuat Hitsugaya tanpa sadar memundurkan badannya ke belakang hingga punggungnya berpapasan dengan tembok bercat putih di kamarnya. Ia sangat berdebar-debar saat ini dan juga dia takut kalau Ichigo tiba-tiba 'menyentuhnya' malam ini.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku sedang malas melakukannya," ujar Ichigo sambil memunggungi Hitsugaya. Mendengar hal itu ada rasa lega yang dirasakan Hitsugaya, kemungkinan dia terbebas dari 'sentuhan' orang itu. "Tapi…"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berbalik dan langsung menerjang Hitsugaya, menghimpitnya. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget dengan hal yang dilakukan Ichigo, apalagi dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hitsugaya. "Aku berubah pikiran. Mungkin aku ingin 'bermain' denganmu sebentar," lanjut Ichigo pelan ditelinga Hitsugaya, detik selanjutnya ia menjilati telinga Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu, geli rasanya. Didorongnya bahu Ichigo dengan kasar. "Hei, kau ini tidak normal ya, hah!"

Ichigo ber_smirk_ ria di depan Hitsugaya dan itu memunculkan perempatan didahi Hitsugaya. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya ada tujuan tertentu nih yang dipikirkan Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal dengan kakakku, tapi dia tidak ada di sini…" jawab Hitsugaya. "Dia sedang bekerja di Tokyo dan pulangnya pun hanya satu bulan sekali," lanjutnya.

Ichigo mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

"Sebenarnya sih kesepian. Walaupun masih ada Kon, tapi tetap saja sepi."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku tinggal di sini menemanimu?"

"Bo-APA?" jerit Hitsugaya. Ia hampir saja bilang 'boleh' kepada orang yang tidak ia kenal ini. "Tidak! Seenaknya saja kau tinggal di sini, aku ini tidak kenal kau! Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau aku mengijinkan orang asing tinggal di sini!"

Mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya tadi, Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dingin. Dia belum mengenalku? Padahal aku ini terkenal di SMA Karakura. Pikir Ichigo dengan sombongnya. "Perkenalkan. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, Ketua OSIS di SMA Karakura." Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya. "Salam kenal, Toushirou Hitsugaya, adik kelasku yang manis." Hitsugaya terkejut.

_Dia… dia tau namaku!_ Batin Hitsugaya. Orang yang ada di depannya ini Ketua OSIS? Tidak salah pilih ya? Hei, dia ini 'kan tidak normal, aneh, mesum, stress, sarap, dan seterusnya. "Be-benarkah?" tanya Hitsugaya masih tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kalau kau masih tetap tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Kusaka," jawab Ichigo.

Hitsugaya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ichigo tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat Hitsugaya _blushing_. "Jadi, boleh aku tinggal di sini? Kebetulan aku juga membutuhkan tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan sekolahan. Dan rumahmu ini berdekatan 'kan dengan SMA Karakura?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan-pelan. "Boleh 'kan aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak! Cari yang lain saja! Mending kau tinggal di rumah Kusaka-_senpai_ saja…" jawab Hitsugaya, tapi kalimatnya dipotong oleh Ichigo.

"Aku tidak suka tinggal di rumahnya," jawab Ichigo.

"Kenapa tidak suka?"

"Ya tidak suka saja."

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Memang."

Jawaban dari Ichigo tadi membuatnya kesal. "Sudah! Kau pergi saja sana, Kurosaki-_senpai_! Aku ingin tidur!" perintah Hitsugaya sambil mendorong Ichigo dari tempat tidurnya sampai ke pintu rumahnya dan masih tetap berteriak-teriak.

"Pulanglah, Kurosaki-_senpai_!" bentak Hitsugaya sekali lagi pada saat Ichigo sudah di luar rumahnya. Ia lalu kembali, saat akan menutup pintu, tak disangka Ichigo meraih tangan Hitsugaya dan menariknya, lalu menciumnya. Hitsugaya terbelalak dan berusaha melepas ciuman tersebut. Cukup lama Ichigo mencium bibir Hitsugaya, setelah kurang lebih lima menit, ia melepasnya. Nafas Hitsugaya memburu-buru dan juga membuat pipinya merona.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini. Walaupun kau mengusirku berulang kali, aku tetap akan kembali ke rumahmu. Kau mengerti, pendek?" ujar Ichigo sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Hitsugaya. Lalu mencium puncak kepalanya, setelah itu pergi.

Hitsugaya masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tidak menyangka kalau akan diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Ichigo.

End of Flashback

BRUSSHH

Hitsugaya menyemburkan teh hangatnya, yang sudah ia buat sendiri tadi. Dia begitu, karena mengingat kejadian semalam. Mukanya merah padam sekarang.

"_Nii-san_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kon yang sudah dihidupkan kembali oleh Hitsugaya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hitsugaya, dia lalu melirik Kon yang sedang membaca majalah _playboy_. "KON, DARIMANA KAU DAPAT MAJALAH SEPERTI ITU? CEPAT BUANG!"

"Ah, _nii-san_, majalah ini 'kan menarik. Sayang 'kan kalau dibuang," balas Kon tidak takut. Hitsugaya mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. _Dulu kenapa aku bisa salah memasukkan chip sih kepada boneka ini!_ Rutuk Hitsugaya dalam hatinya.

"ARGHH~! Lebih baik aku pergi ke Cafénya Ichimaru saja! Mungkin aku bisa melupakan hal kemarin. Kon, jaga rumah!" titah Hitsugaya sembari mengambil jaketnya dan pergi ke luar rumahnya.

"Siap, _nii-san_!"

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih enam menit, Café Shirouchi sudah siap dari jam delapan tadi dan sekarang tinggal menunggu jam sembilan untuk menerima pelanggan.

Hitsugaya yang tadi juga membantu bekerja, kini duduk termenung di kursi dekat jendela. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, ia masih kepikiran tentang hal yang terjadi tadi malam. Di depannya ada Gin yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Rangiku. Entah memperbincangkan tentang hal apa.

Hitsugaya mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, mencoba melepaskan penat yang ada dihatinya. "Kau kenapa, Hitsugaya-_han_?" tanya Gin. "Ada masalah?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Tidak ada," jawab Hitsugaya bohong. Rangiku melempar senyumannya ke Hitsugaya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami," ujar Rangiku.

"Iya, benar," sahut Gin.

Hitsugaya tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih."

Hening sejenak. Hitsugaya kembali menghela nafas lagi. Membuat Gin dan Rangiku menoleh padanya. "Kenapa ya…?" guman Hitsugaya lirih

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Gin antusias. Hitsugaya memandang mereka berdua.

"Kenapa ya kalau aku dekat dengan kalian berdua, rasanya aku seperti anak kalian saja," jawab Hitsugaya sembari melenggang pergi dari tempat duduknya.

Gin dan Rangku yang mendengar perkataan Hitsugaya tadi langsung saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit. Café Shirouchi sudah tutup, para pelayan di sana pulang dengan wajah yang kelelahan. Begitu pun Hitsugaya, tapi dia belum pulang saat ini, karena disuruh Gin untuk pulang terakhir. Gin ingin mengantar Hitsugaya sampai ke rumah dengan selamat sehat sentosa.

Dulu, Gin secara tidak sengaja mendengar cerita Hitsugaya yang waktu saat itu dihadang oleh kedua preman mesum. Gin lalu memarahi Hitsugaya habis-habisan sampai dua jam nonstop. Hitsugaya mendengarnya dengan seksama, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak memperhatikan Gin. Kalau saja Gin tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hitsugaya tidak memperhatikannya, dia pasti akan menambah materi ceramahnya sampai satu hari penuh.

"Ichimaru, aku pulang sendiri saja ya!" seru Hitsugaya yang sedang berada di luar Café Shirouchi.

"HITSUGAYA-_HAN_, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMARAHIMU SELAMA SATU MINGGU PENUHHHH!" teriak Gin yang masih di dalam Café, mendengar teriakkan tadi tak ayal membuat Hitsugaya bergidik ngeri.

Setelah lima menit menunggu, Gin akhirnya keluar juga. "Ayo, Hitsugaya-_han_!"

"Ya."

.

.

.

"_Arigatou,_ Ichimaru," ucap Hitsugaya, dia sudah keluar dari mobil Gin.

"Ya. Aku pulang dulu, Hitsugaya-_han_. Selamat malam," ujar Gin sembari menginjak gas mobil sedan hitamnya.

"Selamat malam."

Hitsugaya lalu masuk ke rumah, setelah mobil Gin hilang dibelokkan. Hitsugaya memutar knop pintu rumahnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"_Tadaima_," kata Hitsugaya sambil melepas sepatunya.

"_Okaeri_."

Hitsugaya menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia agak terkejut dengan suara tadi. Di rumah ini 'kan hanya ada dia dan Kon, tapi suara tadi bukan suara milik Kon. Lalu siapa dong? Itu adalah suara milik…

Hitsugaya mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kurosaki…_ senpai_," guman Hitsugaya yang mendapati Ichigo sedang duduk santai di sofa rumahnya. "Sedang a-a-apa k-kau di sini?"

"Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin malam, kalau aku akan tinggal di sini," balas Ichigo datar sambil melangkah lebar ke arah Hitsugaya yang mematung ditempat. Ditariknya kepala Hitsugaya dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Jangan membantahku, pendek atau kau ingin ku buat tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu."

Hitsugaya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup, tapi tidak mengeluarkan kalimat. Ichigo lalu menepuk kepala Hitsugaya. "Cepat kau mandi dan tidur. Besok kau sekolah," ucap Ichigo lalu membelakangi Hitsugaya lagi.

Akan tetapi, Hitsugaya tidak bergeming. Dia masih tetap mematung di situ, seakan-akan nyawanya tidak ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ichigo memutar bola matanya, lalu berbalik badan dan menarik lengan Hitsugaya tiba-tiba, setelah itu menciumnya. Hitsugaya terbelalak.

Ichigo melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Hitsugaya dan tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepala Hitsugaya, menekannya agar ciuman itu semakin dalam dan dalam. Untung saja ciuman itu hanya sebentar, tapi tidak bagi Hitsugaya, dia megap-megap dan pipinya pun merona.

"_Senpai_, kau tadi kenapa menciumku?" tanya Hitsugaya kesal.

Ichigo tidak merespon pertanyaan Hitsugaya tadi. "Cepat mandi atau kau ingin… kumandikan." Ichigo menyeringai lebar. Hitsugaya tercekat, detik berikutnya, ia langsung tancap gas menuju kamarnya sambil berteriak…

"TIDAK! TERIMA KASIH!"

.

.

.

Hitsugaya baru saja selesai mandi dan juda sudah selesai menata buku-buku pelajaran untuk besok. Ia sekarang sedang berbaring dikasurnya sambil memencet-mencet tombol handphonenya, dia sedang SMSan dengan kakaknya. Hanya sekedar menanyakan bagaimana kabar, sedang apa, kapan pulangnya, ukuran sepatunya berapa. Lupakan yang terakhir tadi.

Hitsugaya jadi teringat sesuatu tentang kakaknya. Di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar, yang satu untuk kakaknya, jika sudah pulang dan yang satunya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sekarang 'kan kamar kakaknya itu kosong, lalu si Kurosaki-_senpai_ itu tidur dimana dong?

"Jangan-jangan dia tidur di kamar kakakku?" tebak Hitsugaya. "Dia tidak boleh tidur di kamar kakakku! Dia harus tidur di sofa! Kurosaki-_senpai_ harus mematuhiku, karena aku tuan rumah di sini! Aku harus berani!"

Raut wajah Hitsugaya yang awalnya bersemangat '45 kini langsung berubah lemas. "Tapi, nyaliku selalu hilang, jika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sensitif kepadaku. ARGHH! Ayo, berusahalah Hitsugaya!"

Setelah mengatakan kata penyemangat, Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar kakaknya, ia lalu membuka pintu itu. Dia bernafas lega, karena _senpai_-nya itu tidak tidur di situ.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sebuah suara dengan nada yang tinggi mengagetkannya, ia menoleh ke belakang.

BLUSH

Muka Hitsugaya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang kecemplung cat merah, lalu dilempar ke gunung berapi. Dia begitu sebab, mendapati wajahnya hanya berjarak sekitar lima senti dari wajah _senpai_-nya, Ichigo. Jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Uh, Kurosaki _-senpai _, kau… terlalu… dekat…" ucap Hitsugaya susah payah, Ichigo lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kau… tidur dimana, _senpai_?"

"Di sofa."

Hitsugaya ber-oh ria. '_Ternyata dia sopan juga_' batin Hitsugaya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak."

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Mau aku temani tidur?"

Hitsugaya melotot. "Aku bukan anak kecil!" bentaknya sambil mendorong Ichigo ke samping. Akan tetapi, belum sampai satu langkah, baju Hitsugaya ditarik Ichigo dari belakang. Ichigo kemudian membalikkan badan Hitsugaya menghadapnya. Jantung Hitsugaya langsung berdebar-debar.

Ichigo memandang lembut Hitsugaya. "Selamat tidur," ucapnya halus lalu mencium kening Hitsugaya.

Muka Hitsugaya kembali memanas. "I-iya." ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

_Tatapan itu, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya__. Sungguh… sungguh… sangat…_

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, menyingkirkan pikiran tadi. Ia berbalik badan dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Ichigo _sweatdrop_.

Ichigo menutup matanya. "Dia, Hitsugaya Toushirou, membuatku bisa melupakanmu. Ya, dengan adanya dia kini dihidupku terasa lebih baik. Apa kau tau? Dulu, aku sangat mencintaimu, semuanya kulakukan untukmu hanya demi dirimu. Bahkan aku juga menyerahkan tubuhku padamu, tapi kenapa kau malah melukaiku? Kau malah menyukai orang lain. Lalu aku ini kau anggap apa?" Ichigo bercerita sendiri di kamar kakaknya Hitsugaya.

Ichigo lalu jatuh dengan lutut menyentuh lantai dingin di kamar tersebut. Tangan kirinya menggenggam dadanya. Sedang tangan kanannya terkulai lemas di samping paha kanannnya. Kepalanya pun menatap lantai keramik putih itu. "Aku menyesal telah mengenalmu, apalagi mencintaimu. Hatiku selalu berdenyut sakit, jika mengingatmu..." cerita Ichigo lirih.

"Sangat sakit dan perih rasanya…" Ichigo tersentak.

Sebuah tangan memegang tangan kiri Ichigo yang berada di dadanya. Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Hitsugaya yang memandangnya sendu. Seakan-akan, Hitsugaya tau betul apa yang dirasakan Ichigo saat ini.

Grep

Ichigo kembali tersentak kaget kala Hitsugaya memeluknya erat. "Pendek?"

"Maaf, _senpai_, aku tidak bermaksud menguping ceritamu tadi," ucap Hitsugaya. "Aku sedih mendengar hal tadi."

Ichigo terbelalak, tapi langsung berubah datar lagi. "Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya sambil membalas pelukan Hitsugaya.

Ichigo kemudian melepas pelukan Hitsugaya, ia lalu memegang kedua pipi Hitsugaya. Ditatapnya mata Hitsugaya penuh arti. Didekatkannya bibir mungil Hitsugaya ke bibirnya, lalu menciumnya. Cara ini adalah rasa terima kasih Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya. Memang aneh sih sebenarnya.

Hitsugaya menerima ciuman tadi, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sentuhan dibibirnya. Mungkin dengan hal yang ia lakukan itu akan membuat Ichigo lebih baik. Pikirnya.

_Arigatou__, Toushirou._

.

.

.

"Oi, pendek," panggil Ichigo seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Hitsugaya yang masih terlelap. "Hei, bangun."

Hitsugaya menggeliat, wajahnya terlihat kesal walau masih dalam keadaan menutup mata. "Sebentar lagi," gumamnya sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Ichigo memutar kedua bola matanya. Diraihnya selimut Hitsugaya dan dilemparnya ke lantai. Tangannya lalu menyelusup ke sela-sela rambut putihnya Hitsugaya, membuat pemilik rambut tersebut menggeliat keenakkan. "Ayo, bangun. Ini sudah jam tujuh lebih," kata Ichigo.

Hitsugaya langsung membuka matanya cepat-cepat. Jam tujuh lebih? Sekolahnya kan masuknya jam tujuh. Berarti… AKU TERLAMBAT! Jerit Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"KENAPA _SENPAI_ MEMBANGUNKANKU JAM SEGITU SIH?" teriak Hitsugaya kesal. Dia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, membuka bajunya. Ichigo dengan langkah santai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi Hitsugaya yang belum tertutup.

"Aku hanya bercanda, pendek. Ini baru jam enam kurang," tutur Ichigo yang langsung membuat Hitsugaya menganga sempurna. Selanjutnya Hitsugaya pun berteriak.

"SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIII…!" suaranya membahana sampai keluar rumah. "KAU MENYEBALKANNNNNNNNNNNN…!"

"Sudah puas berteriaknya?" tanya Ichigo setelah Hitsugaya berhenti berteriak. Mata musim gugurnya menatap lurus ke tubuh putih Hitsugaya. Untung dia masih memakai boxer. Ichigo menghela nafas, Hitsugaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tubuhmu itu… menggoda sekali, pendek," ucap Ichigo.

Hitsugaya ternganga. _What the?_ Batin Hitsugaya. Dia lalu menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan-jangan, _senpai_ mau…" tebak Hitsugaya.

"Tidak sekarang, pendek. Kapan-kapan saja aku akan mencicipi tubuhmu itu," ujar Ichigo sembari pergi dari tempat itu.

Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

Di SMA Karakura.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Semua murid berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Begitupun Hitsugaya, dengan temannya yang bernama, Renji Abarai, mereka berdua menuju kantin.

"Hitsugaya, kita duduk di situ saja," tutur Renji sambil menunjuk meja yang ada dibelakang pojok. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Setelah duduk, mereka berdua pun memakan makanan yang dibeli tadi. Saat Hitsugaya sedang memakan roti isinya, ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya, aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Kusaka menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kusaka-_senpai_," balas Hitsugaya sambil menyumbar senyum.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Kusaka.

"Tentu saja boleh. Silahkan."

Tanpa disadari Hitsugaya, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia lalu menatap sinis Kusaka sambil meremas kaleng minuman yang ia pegang.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai juga," lega Renji. Ia sudah selesai merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya. "Hitsugaya, aku pulang duluan, ya!" ucapnya lalu pergi dari tempatnya.

"Abarai, kau piket hari ini! Jangan kabur!" teriak Hitsugaya. Hari ini memang jadwal piketnya mereka. Renji berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Tolong gantikan aku dulu! _Bye_!"

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal.

"Aku juga tolong gantikan ya, Hitsugaya!"

"_Me too_."

"Hitsugaya 'kan baik hati."

Hitsugaya dengan suksesnya ternganga lebar. Teman-temannya yang kebagian piket hari ini malah tidak melaksanakan tugasnya. Jangan ditiru, tapi lanjutkan (?).

"Mereka semua itu sama sekali tidak setia kawan," geram Hitsugaya sembari menyapu lantai kelasnya. "Awas saja kalian nanti!"

SREEKKK

Pintu kelasnya terbuka dan muncullah Kusaka. Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya. Untuk apa Kusaka datang kesini?

"_Senpai_, kenapa kemari?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Kukira kau belum pulang," jawab Kusaka sambil berjalan menuju meja guru. Hitsugaya hanya ber-oh ria. Pasti mau mengajak pulang bersama. Pikir cowok mungil itu.

Hitsugaya sudah selesai menyapu kelasnya, ia lalu mengambil penghapus papan tulis. Kusaka yang tadinya tidak punya kerjaan –hanya melihat Hitsugaya– kini membantu Hitsugaya membersihkan papan tulis yang penuh dengan coretan artistik dari para guru.

Hitsugaya mendesah lega. "Akhirnya. Ayo, kita pulang, Kusaka-_senpai_. Dan terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi," ujar Hitsugaya kepada Kusaka.

"Ya." Kusaka menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Hitsugaya berjalan ke arah meja guru untuk mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di situ. Akan tetapi, saat akan mengambilnya, tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Kusaka dan membawanya kedekapan Kusaka. Posisi mereka saat ini, Kusaka memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang.

Hitsugaya tercekat. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar. Dipikirannya kini sedang bertanya-tanya, kenapa wakil ketua OSIS itu melakukan hal tersebut. Bukannya dia itu _straight _ya?

"Kusaka-_senpai_?" panggil Hitsugaya. Sedang orang yang dipanggilnya tadi, sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Kusaka ditelinga kanannya Hitsugaya yang membuatnya bergidik geli.

"Mengatakan… apa, Kusaka… _senpai_?" tanya Hitsugaya gemetar. Dia menunggu ucapan Kusaka cukup lama. Tapi, setelah mendengar ucapan Kusaka, kedua mata Hitsugaya membulat sempurna.

"Aku… menyukaimu, Hitsugaya."

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Mohon kritik dan sarannya, <em>Minna-san<em>!

Review Please!

Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Say, I Love You © Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Family**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: IchiHitsu**

**Warning: OOC, missing typo, Shonen-ai, AU, aneh dll**

.

* * *

><p>"Kau… bercanda 'kan… Kusaka-<em>senpai<em>," ucap Hitsugaya susah payah. Tidak menyangka dengan hal tersebut. Ia merasakan detak jantung Kusaka berdetak kencang, bahkan sangat kencang. Dia gugup mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Kusaka menghela nafas berat, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbicara. "Aku serius. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu waktu itu…"

**Flashback**

_Kusaka POV_

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah, untuk cuci mata. Mungkin bisa menarik perhatian adik kelas 10 yang yah… lumayan cantik menurut teman-temanku, padahal kulihat biasa-biasa saja sih. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Mereka semua bukan tipeku.

**Prangg!**

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Sepertinya suara kaca pecah. Aku segera berlari ke sumber suara. "Hei, kalian!" seruku sambil menatap nyalang beberapa adik kelasku yang sedang melingkari TKP. Mereka terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakkanku tadi dan juga mereka terlihat ketakutan, secara aku 'kan wakil ketua OSIS. Aku sudah terkenal diseantero SMA Karakura, terutama kaum hawa. "Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanyaku membentak.

"Err… itu… um…" salah satu diantara mereka ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"ITU APA?" sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membentak mereka, tapi karena tidak langsung _to__the__point_, akhirnya aku bentak saja. Sekalian melatih mental mereka saat MOS.

"Tadi kami bermain sepakbola di lapangan dan… dan… kami tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca…" akhirnya bentakkanku dijawab juga. Hmm… seharusnya dapat hukuman nih. Baru calon siswa saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana kalau sudah jadi siswa tetap di sini. Heh…

"Maafkan kami, _senpai_," ucap yang satunya lagi. "Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata mereka sambil membungkukkan badan.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Enak sekali minta maafnya. Tapi… karena sedang malas mengukum orang, mending kuserahkan saja pada Ketua OSIS. Hehe… maaf ya, Ichigo.

"Ya sudah. Aku maafkan kalian," kataku halus. Mereka terlihat lega mendengarnya. Hei, hei, tapi belum selesai. "Akan tetapi, kalian besok harus meminta hukuman pada Ketua OSIS ya?"

Mulut mereka ternganga lebar. _Aku__harap__tidak__kemasukkan__lalat_. Batinku.

"Sekarang BERSIHKAN TEMPAT INI!" teriakku penuh amarah yang dibuat-buat. Aku pandai akting rupanya. Dengan penuh ketakutan, mereka gelagapan membersihkan kaca-kaca yang tersebar direrumputan hijau SMA Karakura.

"Aku peringatkan kalian. Jangan ulangi lagi," ucapku setelah mereka semua selesai dengan pekerjaan tadi.

Setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan membungkukkan badan, mereka pun pergi terbirit-birit. Hah… memangnya aku apa?

**CLINGG**!

Aku terpana melihat sesuatu rerumputan itu dengan cahaya yang bersinar. Oh, pecahan kaca tadi ternyata, tapi lumayan besar juga bentuknya. Aku mengambilnya.

Tanpa disangka, jariku terkena ujung pecahan kaca itu. Hzzz… rasanya perih juga. Darahku keluar cukup deras, berarti besar juga lukaku. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"_Senpai_…" sebuah suara membuatku terlonjak, kubalikkan badanku. Rambut putih jabrik, pendek, imut, manis… Ah, seperti malaikat lah. _Siapa__dia?__Masa__ada__anak__SD__masuk__ke__sekolah__anak__SMA?__Apa__kesasar__nih__anak?_

"Jari _senpai_ terluka," ucapnya khawatir bercampur cemas. Ia mendekat padaku, meraih tanganku yang terluka kena kaca tadi dan…

Mengulumnya.

Aku terpana. Ditambah jantungku juga berlari-lari secepat _Kobayakawa__Sena_ di _Eyeshield21_. Ada apa denganku?

Aku masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah melepaskan mulutnya dari jariku. Kemudian, ia mengotak-atik isi tasnya –mencari sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda… hansaplas. Ia lalu melilitkan hansaplas itu ke jariku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang," riangnya. "_Senpai!...__Senpai!_" panggilnya sambil mengibaskan tangan mungilnya ke wajahku.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku yang terus membayangkan kepeduliannya dan juga keimutannya yang tak kalah dengan artis Jepang. "Eh… uh…" _kenapa__aku__jadi__gugup__begini?__Kemana__sifatku__yang__susah__ditebak__itu?_jeritku.

Aku langsung merubah raut wajahku menjadi tenang seperti biasa. "Terima kasih," kataku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap mengembangkan senyumannya kepadaku. "Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau anak sekolah sini kah?" tanyaku.

"Iya, _senpai_, aku murid baru di sini. Ng~! mungkin _senpai_ jarang melihatku, karena badanku yang… kecil," balasnya dengan kepala tertunduk saat mengucapkan 'kecil' tadi. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

Ya, dengan ukuran badannya yang sekecil itu, tentu saja sulit dilihat. Di SMA Karakura 'kan orangnya besar-besar dan hanya dia yang –ah, tidak, ada satu orang lagi yang juga pendek di sekolah ini. Namanya Rukia Kuchiki, pengurus OSIS juga. Tapi, dia bisa dikenali dengan rambutnya yang mencolok dan melawan hukum alam.

"_Senpai_, aku pergi dulu!" dia lalu berbalik badan, belum satu langkah dia sudah kutarik lengannya. Dia menatapku heran. Sedangkan aku balas menatapnya.

"Siapa… namamu?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

_Kusaka POV end_

**End of Flashback**

Hitsugaya tertunduk dalam dan Kusaka semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kepalanya sangat nyaman berada dibahu kanan Hitsugaya. Mencium aroma wangi khas seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou. Sungguh nyaman jika berada di dekatnya.

_Kusaka-senpai__… __maafkan__aku,__tapi__aku__memang__tidak__punya__rasa__apapun__padamu.__Aku__hanya__menganggapmu__teman__bahkan__sahabatku.__Tidak__lebih__dari__itu,__senpai.__Maaf_–

**SREKKKK**

Hitsugaya dan Kusaka terlonjak kaget. Di ambang pintu terlihatlah Ichigo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tangannya mengepal erat, siap untuk menghajar Kusaka yang berani merebut _uke_-nya.

**Tap! Tap! Tap! Grep!**

Ichigo menarik tangan Hitsugaya dang mencengkramnya sangat kuat, hingga Hitsugaya kesakitan. Sungguh sakit cengkramannya. Kusaka hanya termenung ditempatnya. Pontang-ponting Hitsugaya mengikuti langkah lebarnya Ichigo sambil menahan rasa sakit pergelangan tangannya. Hitsugaya tidak berani memprotes Ichigo, karena dia terlihat sangatlah marah dan kesal.

Mereka berdua sampai dirumah Hitsugaya dengan selamat. Setelah menutup –lebih tepatnya membanting– pintu rumah, Ichigo langsung membawa Hitsugaya ke kamarnya sendiri dan merebahkannya diranjang dengan keras. Mata _hazel_-nya menatap Hitsugaya tajam, marah bercampur rasa takut jika dia diambil oleh Kusaka.

Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak kencang, takut juga menatap Ichigo yang sedang menindihnya ini. "_Senpai_…" panggilnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Ichigo berubah menjadi agak sendu. "Apa kau menyukai Kusaka?" tanyanya. Hitsugaya tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ichigo itu.

"Ap–?"

"Jawab yang jujur, pendek!" bentaknya. Nyali Hitsugaya semakin menciut kala itu. Dengan terbata-bata dia menjawabnya.

"I-itu tidak b-benar, Kurosaki-_senpai_."

"Kau berbohong 'kan?" Ichigo semakin menambah keras bentakannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, _senpai_!" seru Hitsugaya. "Aku, aku sama sekali tidak punya rasa apapun pada Kusaka-_senpai_! Sama sekali tidak!" lanjutnya.

Ichigo terpana.

Cukup lama juga mereka diposisi masing-masing, Ichigo menindih Hitsugaya. Akhirnya Ichigo membiarkan orang yang ada dibawahnya ini duduk dan mengambil nafas. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, tidak ada yang mau bicara. Hitsugaya diam karena memang takut dengan Ichigo yang sekarang ini.

Diam-diam Ichigo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah takut padaku. Aku sudah tidak marah lagi, pendek," ucap Ichigo yang mengerti keadaan Hitsugaya. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya yang besar itu dan menaruhnya dikepala Hitsugaya yang jabrik. Lalu diusapnya membuat Hitsugaya keenakan dimanja seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi hening dikamar itu. Hitsugaya yang tidak terlalu suka keheningan, ingin mulai berbicara. Tapi saat akan membuka mulutnya, Ichigo memotongnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Hitsugaya tercengang.

Apa katanya tadi? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Batin Hitsugaya. "Tidak! Aku ini masih _straight_!" balas Hitsugaya dengan membentak. Ichigo menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku," ujar Ichigo. Hitsugaya tidak kaget dengan ucapan _senpai_-nya tadi. Ia yakin Ichigo pasti tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kurosaki-_senpai_," ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Ya. Tidak percaya! Tidak percaya! Tidak percaya!"

"Tidak percayanya satu saja."

"Biarin! Biarin! Biarin!"

"Satu saja, pendek."

"Tch. Suka-suka aku 'kan. Ini kamarku. Daerah kekuasaanku"

Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat tinggi. "Apa kau yakin kalau kau yang berkuasa di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya. Aku yakin," balas Hitsugaya cepat. Selang beberapa detik, ia terperanjat akan ucapannya tadi. Ichigo menyeringai mesum padanya. Pasti akan ada sesuatu setelah ini.

Ichigo tiba-tiba menerjang Hitsugaya dengan cepat, hingga tubuh mungil Hitsugaya tertindih oleh tubuh besarnya Ichigo. "Kau yakin? Buktikan kalau kau yang berkuasa di sini, pendek," ujar Ichigo sembari mensejajarkan wajahnya ke Hitsugaya. Jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja, Hitsugaya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo menyebar di wajahnya.

Hitsugaya yang semakin lama semakin terdesak, akhirnya berteriak histeris. "UWAAAAAA_!_ _KUSO-SENPAIIIII__…__!_"

**Tok tok tok**

Sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakan Ichigo yang hampir saja mencium leher putih Hitsugaya. Ichigo mendengus kesal, sedangkan Hitsugaya bernafas lega, karena ada penyelamat.

Hitsugaya lalu mendorong tubuh Ichigo kuat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Setelah ini kau tidak akan selamat," ancam Ichigo.

Hitsugaya bergidik, lalu segera melejit ke luar kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu.

**Krekkk**

Pintu rumahnya terbuka dan terlihatlah orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. "Ah, Kusaka-_senpai_, untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Hitsugaya agak malu-malu, karena kejadian tadi di kelasnya. Wajahnya langsung memanas.

"Aku hanya mengantar tasmu saja," jawab Kusaka sambil menyerahkan tas yang dia bawa kepemiliknya.

Hitsugaya menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Kusaka-_senpai_,"

Kusaka tersenyum ramah. "Ya, sama-sama." Tangan kanannya terulur ke atas, ingin menaruhnya ke kepala Hitsugaya bermaksud mengusap-usap rambut putih Hitsugaya. Tapi, sebelum mencapainya, tangannya ditepis oleh Ichigo dengan keras. "Ichi–"

Kalimat Kusaka terpotong. "Jika sudah selesai, pergilah," potong Ichigo ketus. Ia ingin melindungi _uke_-nya dari Kusaka yang sepertinya berniat merebut kembali Hitsugaya darinya.

"Kurosaki-_senpai_, kau ini kenapa begitu?" kesal Hitsugaya. Ichigo menatapnya tajam membuat Hitsugaya takut. Mata musim gugurnya lalu berpindah ke Kusaka, ditatapnya nyalang.

"Selamat malam," ucap Ichigo sambil menutup pintu dengan kasar dan keras setelah menarik Hitsugaya ke dekapannya.

**Blamm!**

"Hah~…" Kusaka menghela nafas. Ia lalu pergi, tapi saat sampai pagar rumah Hitsugaya, dia melirik ke belakang dengan sudut bibir terangkat tinggi ke atas. "Aku akan merebutnya, Ichigo," gumamnya lirih.

"_Senpai_ini kenapa bersikap seperti itu kepada Kusaka-_senp_ai!" bentak Hitsugaya sambil melepas dekapan Ichigo. Ia menatap Ichigo tidak takut. "Kenapa kalian bermusuhan, hah! Mengingat kalian ini adalah Ketua dan Wakil Ketua, seharusnya kompak!" komentar Hitsugaya.

"Kalian ini ada masalah apa sih sebenarnya sampai seperti itu?" Hitsugaya tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan seseorang, tapi kali ini beda. Dia harus ikut campur sekarang, demi persahabatan Ichigo dan Kusaka yang terputus hanya karena keduanya memperebutkan Hitsugaya. Namun, belum tentu juga kalau Hitsugaya itu suka pada mereka berdua.

Ichigo mendengus, diraihnya pergelangan tangan kiri Hitsugaya. "Aww~!" rintih Hitsugaya sembari melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari Ichigo. Pergelangannya sangat sakit, bahkan sekarang sudah sedikit membiru.

Ichigo mengernyit heran. "Kenapa tanganmu?" tanyanya. Belum sempat Hitsugaya menjawab, Ichigo sudah memotong perkataannya. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" nada bicaranya terdengat marah bercampur khawatir dengan keadaan Hitsugaya.

Cowok berambut putih itu terlihat gugup mengatakannya, takut. Tapi, hati kecilnya memaksakan untuk mengatakannya, walau terbata-bata berkatanya. "Yang melakukannya… adalah s-_senpai _."

Ichigo terkejut, tapi tidak ketara. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi ia mencengkram tangan Hitsugaya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingat kalau cengkramannya itu sangat kuat, karena terlalu dibutakan oleh kemarahannya atas kejadian yang dibuat oleh Wakilnya sendiri.

"Sungguh?" Ichigo masih tidak percaya. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Hitsugaya dan menatapnya. Sang _uke_ tidak berani membalas tatapan itu. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja."

"Aku takut…"

"Takut kenapa?"

"_Senpai_ tadi terlihat sangat marah, aku, aku tidak berani… takut…"

Sebegitu menakutkannya Ichigo saat marah? Kini penyesalan muncul dihati Ichigo Kurosaki, inginnya melindungi, tapi malah menyakiti bahkan melukai. Dipeluknya Hitsugaya erat, membuat yang dipeluk itu terheran-heran. "Maaf telah melukaimu. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Hitsugaya terkejut. Benarkah yang dikatakan senpai-nya tadi? pikirnya. Ucapan tadi terdengar penuh penyesalan dan benar-benar ingin dimaafkan kesalahannya itu.

Dipegangnya kedua pipi Hitsugaya, lalu didongakkannya. Kedua bibir itu saling bertautan. Ichigo menciumnya seolah berkata "Maaf, maaf, dan maaf." Semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin memanas. Hitsugaya yang sudah lemas akibat ciuman itu, perlahan jatuh terduduk dengan masih dicium Ichigo.

Entah mengapa, malam ini dia menikmati ciuman yang disuguhkan Ichigo kepadanya, walau yang mendominasi sepenuhnya adalah Ichigo. Setelah kurang lebih lima menit lebih, Ichigo akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hitsugaya yang lembut itu. Baru kali ini Ichigo lumayan tersenggal-senggal, kalau Hitsugaya sih pastinya megap-megap dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Dia juga masih mencari oksigen meski berebutan dengan Ichigo.

Sang _seme_ menatap sang _uke_ yang masih menundukkan kepalanya yang mengenai dada bidangnya. "_Honto__ni__gomenasai_," bisik Ichigo.

"_Toushirou_," lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Disebuah taxi berwarna biru itu, ada seseorang penumpang dengan hanya membawa tas ransel yang tidak terlalu besar. Dia mengela nafas. "Aku datang." gumamnya saat memasuki Kota Karakura dengan menaiki taxi.

.

.

.

"_Nagaretsuita__sono__basho__de__Hito__wo__nani__omou__no__do__Hirokute__fukai__unmei__no__naka__shizumanai__you__ni__…_" terdengar suara nyanyian dikamar Hitsugaya. Sang empu kamar sedang menyanyikan lagu _BLUE__by__ViViD_. Mendengarkan musik saat belajar atau melakukan kegiatan apapun itu penting juga. Membuat otot menjadi rileks dan lebih santai. Setiap orang pasti tidak bisa hidup tanpa musik.

"_You__cannot__bust__yourself,__gimme__a__shout__To__be__yourself__'til__death,__assure__yourself__You__cannot__bust__yourself,__gimme__a__shout__To__be__yourself__'til__death,__assure__yourself__…_" Ichigo yang lewat didepan kamar _uke-_nya itu masuk ke dalam, ingin mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Suaranya bagus juga. Pikir Ichigo.

**Cklek**

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo sambil bersender di pintu kamar Hitsugaya. Yang ditanya menoleh dan menatap Ichigo.

"Adzan," sewotnya cepat. "Ya bernyanyilah, _senpai_!" lanjut Hitsugaya kesal, lalu kembali mengalihkan matanya ke buku pelajaran sambil membuka bungkus permen.

Melihat itu Ichigo menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Suatu ide muncul diotaknya. Akan tetapi, sebelum masuk kemulutnya permen itu sudah dimakan duluan oleh Ichigo. "_SENPAI!_ Kenapa permenku dimakan sih! Itu 'kan bagianku!" jerit Hitsugaya sambil memukuli Ichigo.

"Untuk apa kau makan permen, ha?"

"Agar aku tidak terlalu mengantuk saat belajar NANTI!" jawabnya. "Aku kesal pada Kurosaki-_senpai!_"

Tanpa disadari Hitsugaya, Ichigo tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Ini aku kembalikan."

"Ha?"

Dengan cepat Ichigo membuka mulut Hitsugaya dengan lidahnya, kemudian memasukkan permen yang semula dimulutnya ke mulut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya kaget dengan yang dilakukan Ichigo. Saking kagetnya, dia menelan permen itu tanpa sengaja. Dan terbatuk-batuklah dia.

"Ugh… uhukk… Kurosaki_-senpai_… ungh… _baka_…"

"Aku tidak bodoh, pendek. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena permen itu sudah kuberi penawar racun agar kau tidak sakit perut saat memakannya," terang Ichigo datar. Bahu Hitsugaya bergetar hebat. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi.

"Aku malah keracunan kalau penawar racunnya seperti tadi," balas Hitsugaya yang sudah sembuh batuknya.

"_Baka!__Baka!__Baka!_"

"Lalalalalala~"

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Hitsugaya terperanjat mendengar ketukan pintu tadi. Ichigo menarik tangan Hitsugaya yang melewatinya. "Tidak usah dipedulikan," ucapnya.

"Aku bukan orang seperti _senpai!_" balasnya sembari melepas tangan Ichigo. Dibukannya pintu itu dan terlihatlah seseorang tinggi besar didepannya.

"Sia… pa?"

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Maaf untuk telat <em>update<em>-nya , _minna-san_. m(_ _)m

Lagi sibuk banget nih didunia nyata. Sibuk pelajaran, sibuk sama masalah yang ada dikelasku, sibuk perang sama O**S, dll. Hah~ apalagi ditambah guru fisika Juu yang nyebelinnya minta ampunnnnn~

SEBEL! SEBEL! BANGETTTTT!

Oke, sudah cukup curhatnya.

_Review Please!_

_Bye-bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Say, I Love You © Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Family**

**Warning: OOC, missing typo, Shonen-ai, AU, aneh dll**

.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Hitsugaya terperanjat mendengar ketukan pintu tadi. Ichigo menarik tangan Hitsugaya yang melewatinya. "Tidak usah dipedulikan," ucapnya.

"Aku bukan orang seperti _senpai!_" balasnya sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo. Dibukannya pintu itu dan terlihatlah seseorang tinggi besar didepannya.

"Sia… pa?"

.

**Chapter 4**

.

"_Hisashiburi_, Hitsugaya," ucap orang yang ada di depan pintu. Hitsugaya menatapnya tidak percaya. Badannya bergetar hebar, ada perasaan senang melihat orang yang ada dihapadannya ini. Nafasnya pun naik-turun.

"Kakak…" seseorang yang disebutnya kakak tadi tersenyum simpul.

**BRAKKKK**

Secara tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya membanting pintu dengan keras. Dan alhasil membuat kakaknya _sweatdrop_ serta kaget. Rasa bahagia bercampur menjadi satu adonan dengan rasa kebingungan, gelisah, takut. Kenapa ya dengan Hitsugaya?

"_SENPAIIII!?_" teriak Hitsugaya keras.

Itulah jawabannya. Kakaknya belum tahu kalau ada Ichigo di rumah mereka apalagi Ichigo tinggal tanpa seijin yang punya rumah. Walaupun sudah izin dengan Hitsugaya, tapi tetap saja rumah ini milik kakaknya Hitsugaya. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan Hitsugaya menjadi bingung, mau ditaruh mana makhluk rambut oranye itu.

Dan pasti akan terjadi perang rumah ke dua setelah kakaknya tahu Ichigo ada dirumahnya, saling tatap mata setajam-tajamnya dan kata-kata yang menusuk bahkan kata-kata kotor akan keluar.

Lalu, segeralah pemuda cilik ini berlari ke segala arah. Bingung ingin kemana dan juga bingung apa yang ia cari sebenarnya. Hehe… maaf bercanda…

"OI, Hitsugaya! Kenapa pintunya ditutup?" terdengar suara dari luar rumah.

"Sebentar, Kak!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Tunggu sebentar!"

**GUBRAKK**

'_suara apa itu?_' batin sang kakak. '_itu suara orang jatuh bukan sih?'_

"_Senpai_, kau ada dimana?" seru Hitsugaya setengah berteriak sambil berlari menuju ke dapur.

"Aku di sofa." sebuah suara menginterupsi pelarian Hitsugaya. Dan hampir saja dia terpeleset mendengar jawaban tadi. Munculah perempatan didahinya. Tangannya sangat siap meninju Ichigo saat ini juga.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" geramnya pelan lalu menuju sofa. Setelah tiba di sana, langsung saja dia melayangkan tinju ke kepala jeruknya Ichigo…

**JDUAKKK**

… dengan sangat keras. "Hei, apa yang kau perbuat?" heran Ichigo.

"Kau! Menyebalkan! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak mau tanya," balas Ichigo tanpa dosa, membuat Hitsugaya semakin berniat untuk membunuhnya. "Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku?" Hitsugaya mencoba untuk tidak melayangkan tinjuannya lagi. Orang yang sedang asyik menonton acara televisi ini benar-benar GILA. Tidak tahu ya kalau kakaknya Hitsugaya itu adalah orang yang ahli beladiri, karate, taekwondo, dsb. Kalau sampai dia tau Hitsugaya mengijinkan Ichigo tinggal dirumahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, pasti akan ada masalah besar.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Kakakku datang dan kau masih tenang-tenang saja di sini, lalu bagaimana…" kalimat Hitsugaya dipotong cepat oleh Ichigo.

"Ya, aku tau."

"Tapi kenapa kau masih di sini? _Senpai_ mau dibunuh kakakku, hah?" bentak Hitsugaya mulai cemas jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi pada Ichigo. Walaupun dia itu orang yang menjengkelkan, tapi Hitsugaya tetap saja tidak tega padanya jika babak belur dihajar kakaknya dan mati dengan secara tidak wajar.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Itu sudah pasti, _senpai_!" jawab Hitsugaya, tanpa dia ketahui, Ichigo menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

"Sudahlah tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasi itu. Selama kau mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Ichigo berkata santai seakan nyawanya ada banyak dan tidak akan mudah mati seperti Kakuzu, anggota _akatsuki_. Yang punya banyak jantung, lalu harus membunuhnya beberapa kali tergantung berapa banyak jantung yang ia punya.

"Kau yakin… Kurosaki-_senpai_?" Hitsugaya masih ragu-ragu dengan perkataan Ichigo. Rasa cemas dan takut terpancar jelas dimatanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat dan tangannya juga bergetar. Ingin dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, tapi ada sebuah suara yang membuatnya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara lantang itu membuat Hitsugaya memutar kepalanya ke sumber suara. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap kakaknya yang sudah berdiri tegak di pintu yang sudah Ia jebol tadi dengan jurus karatenya. Hitsugaya terkesiap, tak sadar kalau dia gemetar hebat sekarang, tidak pernah rasanya ia setakut ini. Apalagi tatapan tajam dari sang kakak yang begitu menakutkan dan menyeramkan. Terbata-bata Hitsugaya menjelaskan adanya keberadaan Ichigo dirumahnya. "A-aku bi-sa menjelaskan-nya, Kak… Hyourinmaru…"

"Diam!" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya yang bernama Hyourinmaru tadi cukup membuat Hitsugaya bungkam seketika. Ichigo bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, beranjak menuju Hyourinmaru berdiri. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya dan juga santai tanpa beban apapun. Tidak ada rasa takut dibenak Ichigo saat ini. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana miliknya. Berbeda dengan keadaan Hitsugaya sekarang yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kau jangan memarahinya. Dia tidak salah. Aku yang memaksanya agar aku bisa tinggal di sini. Jadi…" tiba-tiba sebuah tinjuan melayang di pipi kanan Ichigo dan membuat badannya terpelanting ke belakang. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Ichigo, tangannya yang semula berada di saku kini sudah berpindah tempat ke pipinya. Memegangnya untuk mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit.

Hitsugaya terbelalak melihat kejadian barusan, ingin rasanya ia melerai mereka berdua agar tidak terjadi baku hantam. Namun, apa daya yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya melerai dengan kata-kata saja? Hal itu tidak akan berguna dihadapan kakaknya. Hyourinmaru itu orangnya keras juga bisa menjadi lembut dan ramah, dia orang yang tegas, berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya.

Ichigo berdiri tegak. Meski sudah dipukul seperti itu ekspresinya tetap saja datar dan sama sekali tidak terpancar ekspresi ingin membalas pukulan Hyourinmaru. Mata hazel Ichigo bertemu langsung dengan mata abu-abu milik Hyourinmaru. Saling mengirimkan _deathglare_ masing-masing.

Ichigo perlahan-lahan mendekat, sama sekali tidak takut dengan wajah sangar Hyourinmaru. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu dan aku juga tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini," ucap Hyourinmaru.

"Aku tau itu," balas Ichigo singkat. Mata Hyourinmaru berkilat tajam, semakin menambah suasana menjadi sangat panas dan menegangkan.

"Sepertinya adikku sudah memberitahumu salah satu sifat burukku tadi. Kau tau akibatnya 'kan?"

"Ya," ucap Ichigo mantap, sedikit melirik Hitsugaya yang membeku ditempat. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Sebaiknya kita jangan berdebat di sini. Aku kasihan dengan adikmu, Ia pasti akan trauma dulu sebelum aku memperkosanya," ucapnya pelan. Hyourinmaru sempat menaikkan alisnya sebentar, agak kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kau yang minta," ujar Hyourinmaru menyetujui. Dua orang itu lalu berjalan menuju kamar Hyourinmaru dengan pemilik kamar berada di depan. Hitsugaya mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Kenapa Ichigo dan Hyourinmaru tiba-tiba pergi. Hitsugaya memperhatikan punggung mereka berdua hingga hilang di pintu kamar.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di dalam? Apakah kakak Hitsugaya akan menghajar Ichigo? Mati atau masih hidup Ichigo nantinya setelah keluar dari situ? Semua badannya bengkak dan babak belur kah? Darah Ichigo akan berceceran di ruangan itu kah? Hitsugaya tidak mau membayangkan hal itu. Sungguh menyakitkan rasanya.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih lima menit. Dengan ragu-ragu Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya kakaknya. Rasa penasaran sekaligus cemas menghantui dirinya. Kurang dari empat langkah orang dewasa, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan munculah Ichigo yang menundukkan kepalanya. Hitsugaya tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang Ichigo tunjukkan sekarang.

Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Hitsugaya, melihatnya sekilas kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah. Apakah dia…

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, langsung saja Hitsugaya berlari ke Hyourinmaru yang membelakanginya, "_Onni-chan_, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kurosaki-_senpai_ tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah? Mau kemana dia? Apa kau mengusirnya?" Hitsugaya memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padanya..

Hyourinmaru berbalik tanya, "Maksudmu pemuda yang tadi?" nada bicaranya berubah datar, seperti kakaknya yang dulu.

"Ya. Katakan, _onni-chan_, apa Kurosaki-_senpai_…"

"Aku kenapa?" sebuah suara bernada tinggi dibelakang Hitsugaya mengagetkannya. Dia memutar kepalanya, menatap Ichigo bingung.

"EGH? _Senpai_?" mendengar respon aneh itu, Ichigo mengernyit heran.

"_Doushita_?"

"Tadi bukannya _senpai_ sudah diusir oleh _onni-chan_? Jelas-jelas kau tadi keluar rumah…" terang Hitsugaya, lalu terhenti karena hembusan nafas panjang dari Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Siapa bilang? Aku tadi keluar hanya disuruh kakakmu mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di luar rumah dan membawanya kemari."

"Lho? _Etto_…"

"Hei, kalian berdua. Ini sudah malam, jika ingin berbincang-bincang jangan di sini. Aku lelah," ujar Hyourinmaru sambil mendekati Hitsugaya, lalu mengecup pelan dahinya. "Selamat malam."

Dia lalu mengusir kedua pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Kalian tidak melakukan hal yang aneh 'kan?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Ichigo. Mereka berdua sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, hampir tak ada celah malah. Tapi tentu saja yang mulai mendekat duluan adalah Ichigo. Si Hitsugaya sudah pasti ogah berdekatan dengan makhluk disampingnya ini yang sedang memencet-mencet tombol remot televisi. Mengganti-ganti chanel, karena tidak ada yang seru untuk ditonton.

"Maksudmu?" Ichigo berbalik tanya. Hitsugaya mencoba mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar sedikit menjauh.

Hitsugaya menatapnya, "Kalian tidak saling pukul 'kan, _senpai_?" Ichigo masih sibuk dengan urusan chanel televisi.

"Memangnya diwajahku ada luka?" sahutnya sambil memutar kepalanya ke Hitsugaya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Ini," ucap Hitsugaya sambil meletakkan ujung jarinya ke sudut bibirnya sendiri untuk menunjukkan luka yang ada di wajah Ichigo.

"Luka ringan," jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Tapi bukannya itu sakit," bantah Hitsugaya mulai cemas.

"Kalau kubilang sakit, memangnya kau mau mengobatiku? Jika begitu aku akan bilang sakit saat ini juga."

Mendengar pernyataan tadi, Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_, "Tau begini mending aku tidak usah cemas dengan Kurosaki-_senpai_," kata Hitsugaya lirih dengan wajah sebal. "Aku penasarang dengan apa yang kalian perbuat di dalam kamar. Apa yang _senpai_ diskusikan dengan kakak?"

Hitsugaya mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari mulut Ichigo, sungguh ingin tau dia. Apa yang mereka bicarakan, sehingga Ichigo tidak diusir dari sini dan tidak dihancurkan wajahnya yang tampan –hoek. Lalu juga kakaknya sudah kembali ke sifatnya semula, seolah tidak terjadi masalah. _Unique._

"Urusan orang dewasa. Kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu." sebuah jawaban yang sukses memunculkan perempatan di dahi Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga sudah dewasa, _senpai_!"

"Terserah kau."

"Arggh… sudahlah!"

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang menyegarkan di Karakura sekarang. Minggu yang santai, tak ada aktivitas yang padat di hari ini. Hitsugaya Toushiro menikmatinya juga dengan tidur nyenyak dikasurnya, selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya yang sekseh itu.

Ditambah juga Ia sedang bermimpi indah, dikelilingi semangka-semangka segar dan beberapa naga es raksasa. Ia sungguh menikmati mimpi indahnya itu, tak peduli dengan suara bising yang mengganggu tidurnya, "Toushiro, bangun," ucap Ichigo.

Yang dipanggilnya cuma menggeliat keenakan sambil menikmati makan semangka di dalam mimpinya itu, "Bangunlah, pendek…" bukannya membentak Ichigo karena menghina dia, Hitsugaya malah semakin mengigau tidak jelas.

"Semangka ini sungguh lezat~"

Tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari Hitsugaya,Ichigo merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Hitsugaya dan mencoba membangunkannya kembali, "Hey, bangun, Toushiro…" coba Ichigo lagi, meski dengan suara yang dinaikkan satu oktaf setiap kali dia memanggil namanya, tetap saja Hitsugaya tidak terpengaruh.

"Aku tahu… lima menit lagi… lima menit…" Hitsugaya setengah sadar mengatakannya, matanya juga masih tertutup rapat. Dia kembali kemimpinya setelah meminta perpanjangan waktu untuk tidur. Ichigo _sweatdrop_.

Hal yang tidak disangka tiba-tiba terjadi. Hitsugaya menarik lengan _senpai_-nya dan juga Hitsugaya memonyongkan bibirnya, seraya ingin mencium makhluk yang ada didepannya. Padahal di dalam mimpinya sendiri, Ia sedang bermain dengan naga-naga es yang besar.

Ichigo sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya, tak menyangka Hitsugaya akhirnya mau juga dicium olehnya. Iklas saja si rambut duren dicium Hitsugaya, toh dia kan yang mulai duluan. Semakin dekat jarak wajah mereka berdua, Ichigo kembali memanggil Hitsugaya pelan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Hitsugaya membuka matanya susah payah. Karena Ichigo sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia mendekap mulut Hitsugaya dengan tangan kirinya. Menahan suara menggelegar nan histeris yang akan keluar dengan tidak sopannya dari mulut Hitsugaya.

Dan yang benar saja, Hitsugaya berteriak histeris. Untung saja Ichigo cepat tanggap akan hal itu.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, munculah rambut hijau panjang di ambang pintu itu, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat sarapan Hitsugaya, aku mau mengajakmu berkeliling. Kau juga cepat sarapan pagi, Ichigo," perintah Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali, menandakan kalau dia mengerti. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, sebab mulutnya masih dibungkam Ichigo. Ichigo lalu bergerak meninggalkan kasur Hitsugaya.

Si pemilik kamar dengan gontai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

**Jdukkk**.

Kepala Hitsugaya membentur kaca didepannya, matanya kembali tertutup, tangannya meraba kemana-mana, mencari alat yang digunakan untuk membersihkan giginya. Dengan malas, Hitsugaya mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sikat gigi.

"Toushiro."

Dengan lemah gemulai, Ia menggosok giginya.

"Hm?" jawab Hitsugaya malas.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya bangun ya?"

Ichigo berjalan ke belakang Hitsugaya, dengan tangannya yang panjang itu, telapak tangannya menempel pada kaca yang ada di depan Hitsugaya dan digunakannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Hitsugaya. Tangannya melewati telinga kanan pemuda mungil itu. Hal yang dilakukan Ichigo, membuat denyut jantung Hitsugaya mendadak berdetak cepat.

Khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya jika terus berpose seperti itu, Ia mempercepat irama menggosok giginya. Setelah itu berkumur dan membasuh mukanya. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Ichigo di kamar mandi sendirian.

.

.

.

Sambil mengusap-usapkan handuk di wajahnya, Ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Yo, Hitsugaya-_kun_!" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar –dan tidak ingin dia dengan sekarang- ditelinganya, menginterupsi gerakannya. Handuk yang dia pegang pun sampai jatuh ke lantai. Saat menatap orang yang menyapanya tadi, Hitsugaya langsung grogi. Dia masih merasa canggung bertemu Kusaka, karena setiap kali menatap Kusaka dia terus teringat akan pernyataan cintanya pada Hitsugaya. Sampai sekarang pun, Hitsugaya belum mampu menjawab pernyataan itu.

Dengan rasa malu-malu, Ia duduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar, "Apa yang _senpai _lakukan di sini?"

"Tadi aku hanya mengantarkan sarapan pagi ke rumah-mu. Tapi kakakmu malah menyuruhku masuk. Dia mengajakku untuk sarapan bersama kalian," jelasnya. Hitsugaya menatap Hyourinmaru, meminta kebenaran apa yang dikatakan Kusaka itu benar.

"_Sou da yo. Saa… _mari kita makan. Keburu dingin, tidak enak," ujar Hyourinmaru, lalu mengambil lauk yang ada didepannya. Melihat ada sesosok bayangan yang berjalan melewati dapur, Ia memanggilnya untuk ikut bergabung dengannya, "Ayo, Ichigo juga sarapan. Setelah ini kau akan bekerja keras. Jadi isi tenagamu."

Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat dari _aniki_-nya itu. Sungguh teganya dia membiarkan Ichigo yang memperbaiki pintu rumahnya. Mungkin itu sebagai bayaran untuk Hyourinmaru karena Ichigo telah tinggal dirumahnya.

Pemuda berambut putih itu gelisah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Meja ini sungguh mengerikan. Bukan karena masakannya atau kebersihannya. Akan tetapi, orang yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan. Dua orang yang saling memperebutkan Hitsugaya sebagai milik mereka. Kusaka dan Ichigo.

Si kakaknya yang duduk disamping Ichigo hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar. Tak peduli mau ada pertempuran _deathglare_ antara Ketua OSIS dan Wakil Ketua OSIS atau adu siapa yang babak belur. Dia sedang asik menikmati sarapan paginya. Sedangkan si Hitsugaya merinding sendiri di samping Kusaka, melihat pertarungan adu _deathglare_ diantara mereka. Tabrakan aliran listrik pun tak bisa dihindari.

Ichigo menatapnya sangat tajam, penuh dengan rasa kebencian atas kehadirannya di rumah kakaknya Hitsugaya. Kusaka yang ditatap seperti itu, hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan yang santai. Namun, dibalik tatapan itu tersimpan ekspresi menghina Ichigo. Adu _deathglare _itu sebagai permulaan untuk pertarungan memperebutkan Hitsugaya menjadi milik mereka.

"Anoo…" Hitsugaya bersuara. Akan tetapi, mereka berdua tidak merespon ucapan dari pemuda pendek itu. Tidak terdengar lebih tepatnya. Sejenak Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa dicampakkan oleh kedua _senpai_-nya itu. "Kenapa jadi seperti ini…"

.

.

.

"_Jaa ne, _Hitsugaya, Hyourinmaru_-san_," pamit Kusaka dari rumah Hitsugaya. Dia berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya yang tepat disamping rumah milik Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru menepuk pundak Hitsugaya secara kasar, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia pun menatap kakaknya marah, si kakak hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat, "Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan. Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu itu, Hitsugaya," ucap sang _aniki_.

"Kurosaki-_senpai_ diajak juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia kan sudah berjanji untuk memperbaiki pintu rumah ini saat kita bepergian."

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Sebuah pertanyaan hinggap dikepalanya, "Kapan dia pernah berjanji seperti itu?"

"Kemarin malam. Ketika aku berbicara empat mata dengan Ichigo, dia berjanji untuk memperbaiki pintu ini. Itu kuanggap sebagai bayaran bulanannya untuk tinggal di sini," jelas Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya hanya ber-oh ria. Jadi yang dibicarakan mereka berdua saat itu hanya hal sepele seperti ini. Pikir Hitsugaya.. Tanba ba-bi-bu lagi, Hitsugaya langsung tancap gas menuju kamar untuk ganti baju. Sebelumnya mandi dulu pastinya.

Setelah berbau wangi dan berpakaian rapi serta pantas untuk dipakai. Hyourinmaru dan Hitsugaya bersiap-siap. Tak lupa sebelum pergi, Hyourinmaru mengingatkan Ichigo untuk menaruh kembali pintu rumahnya. Ichigo hanya menanggapinya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cucian piring yang menumpuk.

Hyourinmaru juga berkata bahwa Ichigo tidak usah masak untuk makan malam nanti, karena dia akan membawa makanan dari luar.

"Kita pergi ke rumah teman lamaku dulu, Hitsugaya. Hari ini teman-temanku mengadakan acara reuni," kata Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya mengiyakannya. Mereka berdua pun menaiki motor dengan sang kakak sebagai sopirnya.

Perjalan menuju rumah teman Hyournimaru sekitar 20 km, lumayan jauh. Sesampainya di sana, mereka berdua turun dari motor dan masuk ke rumah Ashido. "Yo! _Sashiburi,_ Ashido! Ah, Shirayuki _mo_ Haineko _mo_!" sapa Hyourinmaru kepada teman lamanya. "Semuanya sudah ada di sini rupanya."

Hitsugaya mengekor di belakang kakaknya, dengan malu-malu dia membungkukkan badannya. Semua mata tertuju pada adiknya Hyourinmaru, merasa diperhatikan dia menunduk malu. "Hitsugaya Toushiro _desu_," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Wow, _kawaii!_"

"Dia mirip denganmu, Hyourinmaru!" beberapa cewek yang sedang duduk, berkomentar. Ada juga yang memberikan pertanyaan pada Hitsugaya, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya cemberut. "Aku sudah kelas 1 SMA, bukan anak SD, _senpaitachi_."

Mendengar balasannya, teman-teman Hyourinmaru –khusunya cewek- tertawa terbahak-bahak. Muka Hitsugaya langsung merah padam. "Saa… _minna_, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Banyak hal yang diceritakan saat itu dan mereka terlarut dalam kenostaliaan. Hitsugaya hanya bisa diam, sesekali ikut tertawa saad ada cerita yang lucu. Lama kelamaan Hitsugaya bosan sendiri.

Sebuah suara hewan membuat Hitsugaya menoleh. Mendapati seekor kucing putih dengan corak hitam mendekatinya. Mata pemuda rambut putih seketika berseri-seri, lalu mengangkat tubuh kucing anggora itu. Kemudian bermain bersamanya. "Kucingmu tambah gemuk, Ashido."

.

.

.

Jam dua siang, acara reunion itu berakhir, satu persatu sudah mulai pulang, begitu juga Hyourinmaru dan Hitsugaya. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju mall terbesar di Karakura. Di sana mereka membeli bahan-bahan makanan, peralatan sekolah untuk Hitsugaya, membeli beberapa baju baru untuk mereka berdua. Hitsugaya juga meminta pada kakaknya untuk membelikannya jam tangan, Hyourinmaru menyetujui. Mumpung Hyourinmaru lagi pegang banyak uang.

Setelah berpuas-puas di dalam mall, mereka berdua pergi membeli bento, membawanya pulang ke rumah untuk dimakan bersama Ichigo. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Hyourinmaru mengajak Hitsugaya pergi sebuah taman.

Keduanya duduk di ayunan, belanjaan mereka tergeletak di samping mereka. Surai putih mendorong tubuhnya ke depan dank e belakang agar ayunannya bergerak. "Sekolahmu bagaimana, Hitsugaya?" tanya Hyourinmaru memecah kesunyian. Adiknya semakin menambah kecepatan ayunan.

"Awalnya baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Kurosaki-_senpai_, sekolahku jadi buruk." Hyourinmaru berpaling, memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang berayun ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Apa kau menyukai dia?"

Hitsugaya sontak menoleh cepat, alisnya langsung berkerut. Dihentikannya gerakan ayunannya dan menatap kesal ke Hyourinmaru. "Aku benci dia!"

"Hm. Lama-kelamaan kau juga akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"_NO!_"

"Percayalah. Kakakmu ini sudah pernah mengalaminya." Hitsugaya menatapnya terkejut. "Lupakan itu. Oi, Hitsugaya, kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan merestui hubungan kalian."

Alis Hitsugaya berdenyut kesal. "_Onni-chan!_ Aku tidak gila!"

"Ayo kita pulang." Hyourinmaru berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi cahaya sore yang menyinarinya. Pemuda berpostur tubuh mini itu berdecak kesal. Dia tidak mau mempunyai pacar seperti Ichigo. Kusaka-lah tipe yang ingin dia pacari, tapi Hitsugaya tidak mencintai Kusaka. Dia hanya menyukai sikap baik Kusaka padanya. "Tapi, Hitsugaya. Aku tidak akan setuju kalau kau bersama Kusaka. Ichigo lebih baik daripada dia."

Hitsugaya menanggapinya datar, di dalam hatinya, dia tidak menyetujui pernyataan Hyourinmaru. Menurutnya Kusaka lebih baik dari Ichigo. Pernyataan kakaknya tadi terdengar serius. Akan tetapi, keputusannya tetap bulat. Dia tidak akan memilih Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Wah, kau sudah memperbaiki pintunya dengan sangat baik, Ichigo. _Otsukare_," ucap Hyourinmaru sambil berjalan melewati Ichigo yang menyambutnya di ruang tamu. Hitsugaya berdiri di hadapan Ichigo dalam diam, matanya menatap penuh ketidaksukaan terhadap Ichigo.

Ichigo yang ditatap seperti itu, balas menatap dengan datar. Dia tau kalau tatapan itu adalah tatapan kebencian terhadapnya. Tapi, hari ini dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya. Surai oranye ingin bertanya apa alasan Hitsugaya memandanginya seperti itu. Namun, dia urungkan untuk mengatakanya. Bisa ditebak kalau jawabanny pasti akan melenceng dari pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Menyatakan cinta?" ucap Ichigo asal, tapi niatnya serius.

"Jangan harap!" bentak Hitsugaya sengit. Lalu berjalan melewati Ichigo dengan hentakan penuh emosi, tangannya pun mengepal erat.

Hitsugaya terus kepikiran dengan deklarasi Hyourinmaru di taman tadi bahwa Ichigo cocok untukmu, jauhilah Kusaka. Pemuda pendek tidak setuju dengan itu, dia jadi marah karena itu. "Apa bagusnya Kurosaki-_senpai_?" bisik Hitsugaya saat meraih gagang pintu kamarnya.

Ichigo menatap punggung Hitsugaya seraya bergumam, "_Gomen_."

TBC


End file.
